Shock out of the blue
by HuskeyNinja
Summary: this is my 3rd fan made story and it has my OC character Helen in it as well as my freinds OC character Kaori


shock out of the blue

by ~HuskeyNinja  
It has been a month since Kaori was told the news that her friend Sakura had been turned to a level E and Helen was getting worryed as Kaori hadn't seemed to get out of the darkness she had found herself in so one night Helen decided to talk to Kaori to try and help her find happyness again so that night at the time they drink blood tablets together Helen said " Kaori I know what you must be going though as you see just before I came to the academy I lost a close friend who had been atacked by a crazed pureblood and then one day i went to see them before they lost themselfs and became level E so we could say goodbye to each other and before my eyes they where shot and just as they turned to dust he said to me don't morn me only think of all the good times we had together and Kaori I am sure that is what Sakura would want you to think of aswell" and as Helen turned her head to Kaori Helen could see a tear run down her face and it was a tear of joy and not sorrow Kaori turned to Helen and said softly "thank you Helen you are a good friend". The next day and Helen herd a knock on her door "come in it's open" Helen said and Takuma walked in "morning Helen i have a little present for you" he said as he passed Helen her pressent and inside was a sparkly bracelet "it's lovely thank you Takuma" she said as she put it on "I knew you would like it Helen oh by the way have you said anything to Kaori because Hanabusa said that she is acting like herself again" he said "I told Kaori last night about one of my friends who was turned to a level E and how they told me to only think of the good times we had" she said as she gave her hair a quick brush and then they made there way to class and as they left the dorm gates Kaori rushed to Helen "thanks again Helen for your help" she said with a warm smile "I am just glad your back to yourself again" Helen said smileing back to her "what do you guys smell anything?" Helen asked "no I don't smell anything" Takuma and Kaori said and as they got into the class and sat down Takuma noticed Helen shakeing "Helen are you feeling alright" Takuma asked and as he went to hold her hand Helen started shaking even more and saying in a quiet voice "make it stop make the smell stop" Takuma tryed to calm Helen down but with no effect "is Helen alright Ichijo?" Kaname asked as he stood up "I don't know Kaname I have never seen her like this" Takuma replyed "I'll help you carry her back to the dorm Aido, Kaori go to headmaster cross's office and tell him to come to the moondorm"Kaname said as he helped Takuma carry Helen. Once back in the moondorm Kaname asked Takuma if something odd happened on the way to class and Takuma said to Kaname about how Helen asked both him and Kaori if they smelled anything "Helen must have smelt something in the breeze that as effect her" Kaname said as he but two of his blood tablets into a glass "evening Kamame Kaori and Aido said that something has happend to one of the night class" Headmaster Cross said "it's Helen she kept saying to herself in class make it stop make the smell stop can you please help her" Takuma said as he gave Helen a hug and a sip of Kaname's bloodtablets "she is lucky it hasn't effected her more than it has" Cross said "what do you mean more than it has?" Kaname asked "Helen has caught the smell of powder that hunters use to stun vampires but it rarely works." he said as he looked at Helen's eyes "she just needs blood and she'll be back to normal." Cross said before leaveing the dorm and as Takuma and Kaname talked about whose blood they could give Kaori opened Helen's room door and drew some of her blood out of her arm and gave it to Helen and before Kaori's eyes Helen opened her eyes and thanked Kaori then Kaname and Takuma came into her room and Takuma burst into tears of happyness to see Helen back to normal "Kaori came to my office"Kaname said to Kaori and as she left Helen's room she saw how much Takuma really loves and cares for Helen. The next day and Helen was walking down the corridor with Takuma when she say Kaori "oh hi Helen how are you doing?"Kaori asked "I'm doing well and thank you for what you did" Helen repleyd "that's good to hear by the way Kaname-sama said that the three of us are to go to the cafe and get him his bag of coffee" and off they went to get Kaname's coffee and when they got back to the dorm they saw Hanabusa waiting on one of the sofas "Kaname wants to see Helen in his room" he said and Helen walked to Kaname's room once she had reached his room door Helen went to knock it "Come in Helen" Kaname said from inside "Hanabusa said you would like to see me Kaname-sama" Helen said "that's right please sit on the armchair Helen" Kamane said as he walked over to the door and locked it Helen found this odd and before she could say anything she felt Kaname's hands on her wrists holding them tight "Kanme-sama please that hurts"Helen said but Kaname didn't answer she then felt his lips touch her neck followed by a sharp pain "K.k..k..Kaname-sama please st..st..st..op" Helen said weakly as she now knew why Kaname asked for her to come to his room it was so he could have some of her blood. Once Kaname had his fill he let go of Helen and unlocked the door and he then picked her up and carryed her to her room and put her on her bed and then he left Helen was now in total shock and as she lay on her bed looking up she felt a tear run down one side of her face and she knew that could not tell anyone of what had happened for she feared of what might happen if she did tell anyone


End file.
